Who Knew
by BBlackMoonyDrac
Summary: O que Sirius sentiu quando James morreu?


You took my hand, You showed me how  
>You promised me you'd be around,<br>Uh huh...That's right

**Entrou no que já foi uma casa. Os móveis quebrados e os sinais de uma luta, pareciam estar gritando em seus ouvidos.**

-Você pegou na minha mão, você me mostrou como  
>Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto,<br>Aham... Tá certo-

**Os olhos marejados, a garganta parecia tapada. Não conseguia respirar. Era como se ainda pudesse ver os corpos, estendidos, vazios... Sem vida.**

I took your words and I believed  
>In everything, You said to me,<br>Yeah huh...That's right

**"Prongs..." murmurou. Agora, as lágrimas desciam livremente pelo seu rosto. Sem forças, caiu de joelhos no chão.**

-Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei  
>Em tudo, que você me disse,<br>É, aham... Tá certo-

**Sua vontade era de se encolher naquele chão e abraçar os joelhos, fingindo que era ele a estar o abraçando**.

If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long goneI'd stand up and punch them out<br>Cause they're all wrongI know better, Cause you said forever  
>And ever, Who knew ?<p>

**Sem sua permissão, as lembranças invandiram sua mente. Aqueles 7 anos, convivendo juntos. Todas as trevessuras, detenções... tudo que ele fazia, ele fazia com ele.**

-Se alguém dissesse há três anos  
>que você iria embora<br>Eu me ergueria e socaria todos eles  
>porque eles estariam errados<br>Eu sei melhor que eles, porque você disse "para sempre"  
>"E sempre", Quem diria ?-<p>

**O coração parecia doer, mais e mais. E mesmo assim, ele permitiu-se lembrar de tudo.**

Remember when we were such fools...  
>And so convinced and just too cool ?<br>Oh no...No no  
>I wish I could touch you again<br>I wish I could still call you friend  
>I'd give anything...<p>

**Todas as vezes que armaram contra Snape. Todas as vezes que ficaram de detenção com Minerva, todas as vezes que Remus os repreendia, só para rir com eles logo depois. Os gritos, enraivecidos das**

**vezes que ele zoou os cabelos revoltos e o corpo franzino do amigo. Todas as risadas conjuntas, que todos diziam combinar...**

-Lembra-se quando nós éramos tão bobos  
>E tão convencidos e tão legais ?<br>Oh não... Não não  
>Eu queria poder te tocar de novo<br>Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo  
>Eu daria qualquer coisa...-<p>

_"Pads! Pads! Você não vai acreditar!"_ **Ele se lembrava dos ciúmes que sentiu naquele dia. Lily havia aceitado se casar com seu Prongs. Seu melhor amigo. Ele lembrava que respondeu com desdém e**

**frieza desnecessária, o que fez James sorrir e o abraçar, murmurando que ninguém nunca iria tomar o lugar dele.**

When someone said count your blessings now,  
>'fore they're long goneI guess I just didn't know how,<br>I was all wrong  
>They knew better,<br>Still you said forever  
>And ever, Who knew ?<p>

**"Nós vamos ser amigos para sempre, né Prongs?" foi sua pergunta, no alto de seus 11 anos. O azul se misturando ao castanho, este coberto pelas lentes dos óculos. O menor piscou uma vez, para então**

**abrir um grande sorriso e dizer um "É claro, Pads! Para sempre!"**

-Quando alguém disse "seja agradecido agora,antes que eles estejam muito longe"  
>Eu acho que eu não sabia,eu estava totalmente errado<br>Eles sabiam melhor que eu, ainda sim você disse "para sempre"  
>"E sempre", quem diria ?-<p>

**Sentía seu dedos dormentes. A cabeçar estava pesada, e ele não se importou. Apenas fechou os olhos, ainda deitado no chão da sala destruída e deixou-se levar pelo sono.**

I'll keep you locked in my head  
>Until we meet again,Until we...<br>Until we meet again  
>And I won't forget you my friend<br>What happened?

**Um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, em contraste com o rosto banhado por lágrimas e mais pálido que o normal. Sentia frio. Muito frio. Seu melhor amigo estava morto. Porque ficava se lembrando? Apenas para**

**sofrer mais?**

-Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente  
>Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente<br>Até nós...Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
>E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo<br>O que aconteceu?-

**"Você iria se lembrar de mim, se eu morresse, Pads?" foi a pergunta sussurrada, que lhe acordou. Virou o rosto para ver o rosto do amigo ao seu lado do sofá. Resmungou alogo como "pergunta idiota"**

**antes de dizer "É claro que sim, Prongs! Mas que pergunta besta." antes de adormecer de novo, ainda pode ver os olhos castanhos brilharem e o sorriso se formando. Ouviu a voz do amigo dizer "Eu**

**também lembraria de você, Pads. Todo dia." e sabia que estava sorrindo também.**

_But I keep, Your memory,You visit me in my sleep..._

**Não. James não estava morto. Ele estava vivo. Bem vivo. Pelo menos enquanto ele dormisse.**

_-Mas eu mantenho sua memória e você me visita enquanto durmo...-_


End file.
